


Bet You Never Had It Like This

by Sir_Epicurean



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, pornstar!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Epicurean/pseuds/Sir_Epicurean
Summary: The thing was that these days, it took twice as long to get Taeyong aroused, and took twice the effort to keep his arousal from dying mid-shoot. Whatever he was doing, or what was being done to him, just wasn't enough anymore. And Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't know the reason why.Vanilla, his mind supplied. The sex was always vanilla. Too plain.Foreplay could only get you so far.





	Bet You Never Had It Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first NCT fanfiction I have ever written, or at least the first that I have finished, and the first one I have posted on this site. I apologize for any grammatical error, I did try my best. Please do heed the additional tags, Jaehyun does get pretty (read very) rough in this, but everything is consensual. I have no idea how to tag properly, so if I missed something that you think should be added, please do tell me. This is also just a shameless excuse for me to write more about Firetruck!Jaehyun x CherryBomb!Taeyong nastiness, cuz why not? I hope you enjoy reading this.
> 
> Note: Jaehyun is older than Taeyong here by about 4 years.

Taeyong still distinctly remembers how he felt the first time he set foot in a porn set. It was the very same porn set he filmed his first video in as a porn actor.

The set was made to look that of a classroom, complete with desks and a black board. It was the typical 'student getting banged by his teacher' type of porn, the director claiming that he best suited the student image. 

Technically, he still would have been had he not dropped out of college then and picked at the hem of the uniform he was wearing, astonished that the clothing looked infinitely better than the uniform from his high school. It was a shame that its only purpose was to be stripped off his body so he could get nailed on the teacher's table.

Prior to receiving the uniform that was handed to him by one of the crew, Taeyong stood awkwardly on one side of the room, eyes darting from one person to another as they fixed the lightings, cameras, and other stuff Taeyong was unfamiliar with.

He didn't know what to expect. Everything just seemed so different from the porn videos he watched. Sure, he expected the cameras, but definitely not the dozen or so men in the room. Some busying themselves with equipments, others discussing with the director, and others just seemingly lazing around.

Cameras, Taeyong could handle. Multiple self taken videos uploaded on his tumblr account could attest to that. Him being a cam boy didn't start right off the bat. It was innocent selcas at first, indulging in the numerous comments on his appearance. To show his gratitude, he began taking up various requests ranging from certain poses, cosplays, and short videos of him acting pretty in front of the camera.

It wasn't until he boldly posted a shirtless picture, nipples just barely shy out of view, that demands of more 'sexy' photos of him overflowed his account. It's not that he was insecure of his body, he knew he was in no way muscular and was more on the skinny side, and has been called pretty more than he has been called handsome. He just didn't know to what extent their 'sexy' implied.

From then on, he decided to be a bit more daring with his posts. 

Lipbites and collarbones exposed by low hanging shirts, half naked morning selcas while still tangled amongst his sheets, and half-lidded gazes towards the camera pretty much gave him the answer.

It was obvious that the more suggestive his photos get, the raunchier the requests got. He is not one to complain, but he began wondering whether or not his followers were the same ones who once cooed at him and called him 'pretty' and 'beautiful'.

A certain video he uploaded only managed to cause more ruckus in the comments section. It was a short clip of him unbuttoning his dress shirt to reveal the pale skin underneath it, and just before the final button got undone, the view was raised back to his face, poking his tongue out at the camera. The amount of comments he got made him feel accomplished that he managed to tease his followers.

It wasn't originally his intention to post half-naked pictures of himself, Taeyong only wanted to be called pretty, for him to feel appreciated by many, because nothing has ever made him feel happier. 

But the feeling of excitement, the surge of electricity running up his body after he reads comments of need and want over his half-naked body, he realized then that nothing could compare. 

He wasn't sure when his posts got from the requested sexy to naughtier uploads.

Though it could be when he posted a simple selca of him winking with a finger placed over his lips in a shush manner, with a caption that if he reached a certain amount of likes, he'd give them a 'very naughty surprise'.

It was a test then, to see how far he could take his slowly turning nsfw account. The amount was way too high anyway.

He was shocked to see though that not only did he reach the quota, but was exceeded by a half more than the asked amount. Not to mention that the comments were through the roof, most of which were crude and downright sexual in nature.

'if he shows anymore skin imma bust a nut'

'nudes plz been waiting for it'

'i hope he shows his ass'

The comments were a far cry from his previous ones, no longer innocent, but he'd be lying if he said that they didn't make him feel hot and bothered. The comments were pretty much the green light for his next course of action. Gave him even, the motivation and confidence to go through it.

It was a video, no more than a minute long. 

The video, short as it was, was a forty or so seconds focus on the bottom half of Taeyong's face.

If the audio of short whimpers and moans didn't give it away, the pleasured look on his face sure did. The movement of his shoulder and arms stopped towards the second half point and gave way to a shudder, head falling backwards on his pillow to expose the pale expanse of his neck with a drawn out moan.

The last few seconds shows a blissed-out look on Taeyong's face, pants unceasing, before giving a smirk towards the camera.

As he uploaded the video, he knew then that there was no turning back, not that he wanted to.

'fuck that was an orgasm right? someone tell me it was'

'damn enough with face only shots! we wanna see your dick'

'sht i came... show us what happens down there next time ;)'

' better than the nude ive been waiting for, but still want you nude'

Needless to say, it was history from then on. Gone were any sense of decency left within him as he started posting videos of him masturbating, drunk off of the multiple explicit and lewd comments. Comments that should have made any normal person feel offended or harassed. But he was no normal person, as he realized a long time ago, because no normal person would harden at the sight of dirty thoughts materialized through his laptop screen.

No more than a few masturbating videos, came the toys, and his followers were more than ecstatic of the addition, still unaware that after a few more months, videos of Taeyong with various sexual partners would be uploaded.

So cameras, Taeyong had experience with. 

People watching from each corner as he filmed his first pornographic scene was a different matter altogether. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous.

It was then that his co-actor had arrived, already in character outfit-wise in his shirt and tie as he walked towards him. Introductions done and over with, he expected a tense and awkward atmosphere to come over them but no such thing occurred. In fact, the conversation dragged on as if they weren't about to fuck later on. 

He realized that off-cam, even porn actors are normal people too. They talked about how they got in this industry, which in Taeyong's case was getting contacted by the agency, and as to what they were majoring in. That was how he found out that his co-actor was majoring in information technology. He couldn't even believe that they just talked about a manga series that they both enjoyed. It was relieving, to say the least.

They didn't even bother reading the script. At least Taeyong didn't.

He couldn't be bothered when all he has is 4 lines consisting of 'Nakamoto-sensei', 'Kimochi', 'motto', and 'iku' to be said or moaned at certain times, all of which he is aware was japanese. He'd watched too many hentai to know what those meant.  
The director called for them to get ready, and he can't help feeling jittery all over again as he walked over to his position while his partner seemed all too casual about it.

It would seem that the word 'action' though is some sort of switch for his partner. The look in his eyes have changed and so has his aura. It was as if he was a completely different person. 

He was in character.

That was all the cue he needed for him to be immersed in his role too. In fact, he was too immersed that he didn't notice that they were already halfway through their scene.

Perhaps, the pleasure also had something to do with how he was almost completely able to ignore the watchful eyes of the people around them.

The split second that he managed to break out of his act to check his surroundings, he saw eyes focused on their act. Although, the expected lust from a majority of the men were absent, and instead was replaced by pure focus on being able to capture the right angles and not tripping on cables and wires, some of boredom, probably because it was something that they saw everyday and maybe it is.

There still were the handful of ones who were so obviously trying hard not to get a hard on, which quite honestly, he couldn't believe he would be thankful towards. It would have been a blow to his pride and ego not to have at least a couple or two aroused when he's getting his ass rammed over the teacher's table.

A particularly hard thrust brought back his attention to his partner, whose eyebrows quirked up in inquisition. Not wanting to seem unprofessional, in the middle of his first filming as a porn star no less, he moaned out one of the few lines he were given and the act proceeded with no further distractions from Taeyong's side.

It wasn't until the fourth video he starred in that he finally made a name for himself, that his name got recognized and associated with being one of the rising porn actors in the industry.

What was once a new, unfamiliar, and nerve-wracking environment, pretty much became a normality for him as more and more videos in which he starred in got released. Became a comfort and sort of a second home the more his name rose to fame. Too normal and too much of a comfort, in fact, that he actually started doing what his job -a porn actor- required him to do: to act.

He didn't know when his moans started to become less genuine and when he started to force them out, more for the well-being of his partner at the time rather than giving the audience a good show. It didn't escape the eyes of his agent though who decided to give him a call right as he finished showering after a day's work. The limp he had wasn't even that bad. 

His agent was by no means strict, but he sure wasn't one for sugarcoating either, getting straight to the point and telling him how he didn't exactly like his performance, commented on how fake he sounded for more than half the time he took filming the scene, and emphasized how the viewers certainly wouldn't like fake either.

Taeyong felt a little apologetic towards his agent. Not only for the wasted efforts his agent does in landing him a good looking partner, but also because his agent works hard to book him as many work as he could. He could even vaguely remember the time when his agent suggested hiring a fluffer for him.

The thing was that these days, it took twice as long to get Taeyong aroused, and took twice the effort to keep his arousal from dying mid-shoot. Whatever he was doing, or what was being done to him, just wasn't enough anymore. And Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't know the reason why.

Vanilla, his mind supplied. The sex was always vanilla. Too plain.

Foreplay could only get you so far.

From way before he started his career as a porn actor, he always knew there was this side of him that wanted to be treated roughly, to be dominated, to be degraded. The amount of times that he has gotten off just from thoughts of being controlled and manhandled were countless. There was once a time in which he spoke his thoughts to a guy he was messing with back when he was still in college, asking him to slap him across the face, choke him, and spit inside his mouth mid-fuck, all of which his fling refused to do and only responded with a dumbfound expression. The morning after found Taeyong making excuses of being too drunk to be able to think straight, which was reasonable considering how they met at a fraternity party the night prior. 

Needless to say, Taeyong avoided ever voicing out such thoughts after the realization that not everyone shared his kinks. Taeyong concluded then that his appearance must have been a huge factor for his dilemma. It was no secret that more often than not, his face has been associated with the words twink and fairy and other variations with his slim stature, large expressive eyes, and his shy and awkward personality behind his camera. They took it upon themselves to decide his preferences, those of which that never crossed vanilla sex, like he was made of glass when all that he wanted was the opposite.

And that was exactly what he told his agent which brings him back to the present time.

It didn't take that much persuasion from Taeyong's side, but his agent still displayed his concern for Taeyong's body, an unsure look on his face as he voiced how his body might not be able to take it because he wasn't used to it, and how the actors this time would be unforgiving. Taeyong's dick twitched at that.

Taeyong only reminded his agent that he could take it, that he wanted this. 

His agent relented but that didn't stop him from accompanying him to the set, saying how he was just concerned and wanted to be sure that he'll be okay all throughout.

Taeyong swears that his agent was too kind sometimes.

Taeyong is currently getting his make-up done, a light foundation and eye shadow, a pink lip gloss, and pink hair ruffled just enough to look natural. Nothing too dark because they still wanted to keep his innocent (an ironic adjective considering the profession) look to match today's theme.

Pretty boy gets completely ruined. Figures.

Just as the finishing touches were made to his face, his agent who was watching his make-up get done informed him that his co-star had arrived and asked for him to go and get acquainted with each other.

Taeyong had asked his agent prior to not disclose any information about his co-star to him, claiming that the mystery and surprise of meeting him on the spot is partly the fun.

And surprised he was. Stunned.

The sight that greeted him was just gorgeous. He was handsome, the type of face that you don't usually encounter in the porn industry. He was a tall man, bordering on six feet. He had a broad frame, the black sleeveless shirt he had on doing nothing to hide his pale and muscular arms and his black hair styled in a typical fuck boy look with his undercut.

He would be lying if he said that the sight didn't make him weak in the knees, but nevertheless, he continued his walk until he was standing in front the guy.

"Hi, I'm Lee Taeyong." He opted for a greeting that wasn't too overly excited nor too indifferent, and extended his hand towards the guy for a handshake.

"Yeah, I know you," The guy returned the handshake with a firm grip, lips curling into a lazy smirk as his eyes raked down his body as if eyeing a piece of meat. "Jung Jaehyun."

Taeyong tried hard to hide the shiver that racked his body the moment Jaehyun's eyes returned to stare back at his own after shamelessly roaming his body. The action was in no way new to him, bound to get used to it with how long he has been in the industry and he is, but the deep voice and the dark gaze that just promised things was a huge factor.

Standing directly in front of each other and in such close proximity, Taeyong was made more aware of the difference in their statures. Where Taeyong was shorter, body lithe and slender, Jaehyun's built was robust, not scarily so but enough to show that he has worked hard for it.

It reminded him how different the body in front of him, all sinewy muscles probably hidden underneath those clothes, was compared to the lean bodies he has worked with in the past.

"You know, I've watched a lot of your videos." Jaehyun's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He retracted his hand and placed them inside his pockets, smile still present with his seemingly out of place yet endearing dimples.

The fact that Jaehyun has seen him in more than one of his videos made him preen in excitement, though Taeyong still pretty much had difficulty constructing an adequate reply, so he settled with a simple 'yeah?'.

"Yeah. So I can tell that your body is one that we don't usually work with." Again, Jaehyun roamed his eyes down his body, all the way from head to toe and back. The effect was certainly no less the second time around.

Regaining back his proper train of thought and the ability to construct a proper sentence, he replied back. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all. I just meant that your body is one we haven't had the pleasure of working with yet." 

Charming.

"Well, I'm looking forward to working with you." Taeyong flashed Jaehyun a smile.

"I am too. Although, I have to say," The way Jaehyun tilted his head a little to the side looked a little too cute for the character Taeyong had built up of the man. "I am a little concerned. You will be able to take whatever's gonna happen later, right?"

Taeyong's getting sick of the constant worry etched on people's faces. The eyes that look at him as if his body is made of glass, afraid that he is going to break. 

He gets that he will be entering uncharted territory, and others are aware of the fact that all he's done in the past were soft porn too. But the point that Taeyong wants to get across is that he'll never know in the first place if he doesn't try it.

So in a sudden burst of confidence, he replies with a tiny smirk. "Try me."

Any trace of worry previously etched on Jaehyun's face disappeared to give way to a cocky grin on his lips, head nodding the slightest in approval before leaning forwards so his lips were right beside his ears. "Oh, you know I will."

Even though Taeyong was asked to dress comfortably, the side of him that cared too much for outward appearances and first impressions saw him in a plain white tee and skinny black jeans with rips along his thighs that exposed more skin than it covered. The belt he had on prior to being called on set had to be removed as per request of the cameraman for convenience purposes.

'Style is comfort' was Taeyong's life motto.

Despite the 'innocent' image he was supposed to portray, they asked him to be as natural as he can possibly be in front of the cameras. 

He was seated on a sizeable bed, a queen-sized one probably, cross-legged and bony fingers fiddling with each other in slight nervousness and maybe anticipation. The lights were dim to set the proper ambience to fit the theme.

The telltale 'action!' had just been signalled and he wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to do, especially when he was told a few moments ago that 'no acting was necessary, no lines are to be given and to just go with the flow'. He was always given a script, shitty as they were, a persona he would take over as soon as the cameras rolled. And without a character to portray ,anxiousness coursed through his veins, his awkward self beginning to show itself as he fidgeted around in his seat on the bed.

"So why don't you introduce yourself for us?" The tall man behind the camera filming in front of him asked.

He was thankful to the cameraman for initiating things and he guessed that maybe this was how it was supposed to start off.

"I'm Lee Taeyong, and I'm turning 21 this year." Taeyong wasn't sure if he was supposed to share anything else so he just sent another questioning look towards the cameraman, awaiting his next words.

"Pretty young for a rising star, don't you agree?" The man prompted.

Taeyong himself is aware that he was still young for the recognition he already has, so he just released a nervous chuckle in response.

"It's your first time working with Raging Stallion Studios, how do you feel?"

"Honestly, I'm quite nervous," Taeyong eyed his fingers, lips curving up to a nervous grin, before coming back up to the camera. "But I'm also excited."

The man behind the camera hummed in response. "You are, huh? You ready for what's to come?"

"Mm-hm." 

"Show us what you got first." The cameraman tilted his chin towards his clothes, motioning for him to start getting naked.

Taeyong replied with a naughty grin slowly forming on his face. Now this was familiar territory. To give a show in front of the camera is what he does best.

He made sure to stare directly at the camera as he sat on his haunches, knees spread apart from each other as he slowly ran a hand from his stomach towards his chest, fingers hooking at the hem of his shirt to show the smooth skin he was hiding underneath. His other hand joined, this time bringing the bottom of his shirt up to bunch under his armpits, breathing out little moans as his fingers teased his own nipples.

The shirt only served to be a nuisance to his ministrations so he rid himself of the clothing, a coy smile appearing on his lips as he did so.

The man behind the camera nodded his head in approval, then told him to go on.

Taeyong then palmed his own crotch, feeling himself start to grow in arousal, knowing that Jaehyun is watching him but especially from the prospect of having to get it on with Jaehyun.

He unbuttoned his jeans, fingers teasingly pulling down the zipper inch by inch before he turned around so that his back was facing the camera, then proceeded to hook both his thumbs on his belt loops on the back of his pants to pull them down. Not all the way, but just enough so that they bunched just below the swell of his still boxer-clad ass.

He could hear the stream of encouragements from the cameraman so he continued to show off, pushing his bottom out as he swayed his hips sensually, bedroom eyes in full effect with his bottom lip caught between his pearly whites. His underwear met the same fate as his pants as he peeled them down, the smooth and supple swell of his buttocks finally exposed for every eye in the room to see. Taeyong leaned forward on his elbows, back arched beautifully to give the camera a good shot of his hole, tiny, pink and puckered.

"That's it, baby. You're doing good, that's a beautiful hole." The cameraman praised, urging him on as he continued to sway his hips from left to right.

Having teased enough, Taeyong rolled to sit on his ass as he completely removed the skin-tight jeans along with his boxers, immediately spreading his legs into an M as soon as his legs were free of the constricting fabric.

His right hand went straight down his crotch, fingers rubbing at the area between his thighs and his arousal to his perineum, back and forth and never really touching where he really needed the most. It was tortuous, having his slowly growing hard on left ignored, but it always was worth the wait. His left hand, with nothing better to do, were pinching his nipples, half-lidded eyes sure to captivate his future audience through their screens.

Taeyong's digits then found his hole, middle and ring fingers rubbing circles on the puckered skin, the sensation urging him to spread his legs wider. The lube he was provided earlier caught his eye and decided to finally make use of it, lathering his fingers with the cold liquid and rubbing them to warm it up.

Rubbing the tips of his fingers against his hole, Taeyong moaned as his middle finger dipped in and out, barely an inch and never past the first knuckle, the resulting squelching noises the only thing resonating in the room along with his whimpers.

Now prepared for the intrusion, Taeyong plunged his middle finger all the way to the third knuckle in one smooth movement. It was in no way uncomfortable, his own bony finger a familiarity inside his tight heat, having done this more times than he could count. Taeyong was never one for adjustments on the first finger so he retracted his finger back outside before thrusting back inside in repeated motions.

The second one was where the sting starts as he forced his ring finger along the first one, soft whimpers coming out between his bitten lips. Not a moment longer did his toes start to curl in pleasure when he started to move the snug fingers inside of him, pressing where he knows his sweet spot is, stars starting to dot his vision. He continued on with his ministrations, scissoring his fingers when he thrust them inside before slipping back out then in again in preparation for the third finger.

The sounds created by the lube when the palm of his hands came in contact with his skin with every thrust only served to harden his aching arousal more, pre-cum starting to form at the tip.

He was starting to wonder amidst his lust-induced mind when Jaehyun is to join him, desperately riding his own fingers in impatience when the cameraman interrupted him with his deep voice.

"I think it's time for Jaehyun to take it on from here."

Jaehyun, who was watching his performance the whole time from one corner of the room, took slow but deliberate steps toward the bed he was on, eyes hungry and grin feral as if he too had had enough of waiting.

Taeyong removed his fingers from his hole, whining at the emptiness, then crawled on his knees to the edge of the bed where Jaehyun now stood over, body exerting authority and dominance.

It was as soon as their eyes made contact did Jaehyun's surprisingly soft hands, but rough in their treatment, grip firmly on his jaws, fingers pressing on his soft cheeks as he loomed over his completely naked body.

"You did such a good job showing your sluttiness there," Jaehyun's grip on his face didn't loosen one bit, pressing harder as he continued spewing lewd words. "Probably couldn't wait for cock, huh?"

If Jaehyun's voice was deep before, it was even more so right now, and it only brought the submissiveness inside of Taeyong out more, wanting nothing more than to submit to his every command.

The way Jaehyun's grip loosened meant that he was awaiting a verbal reply, to which Taeyong answered with a breathy 'yes'. 

Jaehyun took the perfect opportunity to slide his index finger inside Taeyong's mouth, pressing down on his tongue. "Wanna show me how good this mouth is?"

Taeyong closed his mouth around Jaehyun's finger, sucking and humming as if to show a small preview of what he's got, doe eyes and all. 

His fingers reached out to unbutton Jaehyun's jeans when his face got jerked away, the light shove surprising him and looking up the culprit's eyes, searching to know if he did anything wrong.

"On the floor." The way it was said was sharp, demanding immediate compliance.

Taeyong nodded in understanding, getting off the bed to kneel in front of Jaehyun, knobby knees hitting the cold floor then looking at his eyes for approval that he got.

The bulge in front of his face was huge, and his own arousal standing in attention kept twitching at the sight. His hands were shaking as they moved forward to free Jaehyun's cock from its confines, only now more from excitement than nervousness.

It was just as he was unzipping the pants to reveal his boxers that Jaehyun decided to rip his shirt off his body. 

His hands paused at their ministrations at the sight before him. 

Jaehyun's body was ripped, muscles rippling and tensing as he removed his shirt over his head. If it was obvious before, it was more so now. His abdomen was extremely well defined as were his pectorals, almost akin to a sculpture, must be just as hard too. Taeyong's tongue just wanted to run over every bump and ridge of Jaehyun's torso and down his navel where a faint trail of hair was present. Bodies such as Jaehyun's had always been such a big turn on for Taeyong, the type that would be able to carry and roughly handle his body around with ease. The type he would give his own body full surrender to and control over, to mess his body up inside and out.

"He likes it." It took a moment for Taeyong to recognize the cameraman's voice, startled out of his shameful thoughts.

"Hey, if you stopped staring like a dumb bitch, you'd be seeing something you'll like more." The way Jaehyun said it was harsh, the sneer thick in his voice.

Taeyong realized that in his position, naked and kneeling with a hard on that was twitching from the demeaning remarks, such degrading comments, that he did look pathetic. He probably deserved the jab.

And he liked it.

His hands resumed their work and hooked his fingers on the underwear to reveal what he was most hungry for.

Jaehyun's cock sprung free from its constraints, its length and thick girth made more apparent from the way it hung despite being at full hardness.

A silent gasp escaped Taeyong's mouth, very sure that this was the biggest he's had yet, not surprisingly either considering the type of people he has previously worked with, most of which were on the twinky side.

A scoff mixed with a snicker was heard from above him. "What are you waiting for?"

As much as he wouldn't have minded to be humiliated some more, he was itching to have Jaehyun's cock inside of his mouth. So he wasted no time gripping the rock hard length in his hand, fingers barely circling the whole girth, and placing the tip on top of his tongue, closing his lips around it to give a suckle.

He continued on giving little sucks on the tip, eyes wide in faux innocence that he knows sends his partners crazy staring up at Jaehyun's surprisingly unimpressed face. Wanting to prove himself, he brought more of Jaehyun's length in his mouth, barely reaching even half of it before the tip hit the back of his throat. He bobbed his head back and forth and moaned around Jaehyun's arousal every time, tongue mapping out every vein on the rock hard shaft.

"We are not going anywhere with this."

He was interrupted once again when Jaehyun gripped his hair with both his hands, holding his head in place as he gave a few shallow thrusts before he slowly pushed more of his length down Taeyong's throat, causing him to gag because he was caught off guard by the action.

Jaehyun pulled back, watching Taeyong cough and gag with a satisfied smirk on his face. "What, you couldn't even handle deepthroating?"

With tears prickling the corners of his eyes and his face burning in shame, Taeyong retorted back. "I can. I w-was just surprised."

"We'll see about that."

Taeyong resumed sucking on Jaehyun's cock, going deeper and deeper with every suck when Jaehyun asked for both his hands.

Taeyong scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but raised both his arms in compliance anyway. Jaehyun grabbed both of Taeyong's thin wrists in one hand as his other grabbed a fistful of Taeyong's pink locks.

This time, Taeyong was prepared and he relaxed his throat when Jaehyun began to fuck into his mouth. Inch by inch, his cock disappeared into Taeyong's mouth until the tip hit the back of his throat, then deeper, starting to feel the familiar burn in his throat when the length started to push down his throat, blocking his airways and stretching his lips to their limits in an obscene manner. It was only when Taeyong could feel the hair on Jaehyun's crotch on his nose did he know that he took the whole of his cock down his throat, the smell of musk and just plain masculinity much more stronger. Heady and pungent.

Jaehyun continued pushing his cock as deep as it could go down Taeyong's throat before slipping back out until the tip was left, barely leaving any breathing time for Taeyong before he thrust back inside the warm and tight space, taking immense pleasure at the dirty sounds coming from Taeyong's mouth and the fucked-out look on his face.

Taeyong could feel tears start to escape the corner of his eyes as Jaehyun continued to violate his mouth, his face a mess with how saliva just escaped his lips and down his chin with every thrust Jaehyun gave. It did nothing to his aching arousal, in fact more precum started to escape his leaking tip at having his throat treated roughly.

Jaehyun had to say he was impressed at how Taeyong seemed to handle cock down his throat. He released both of Taeyong's wrists and grabbed another fistful of his hair, pushing as deep as he can down his throat and staying there for a few moments.

Taeyong was starting to feel his lungs burn, lightheaded with stars starting to dance behind his eyelids as his hands found purchase on the rough fabric of Jaehyun's pants that he still had on. His face was probably turning a shade of red from the lack of oxygen but he could take a few seconds more.

"Open your eyes," Taeyong registered Jaehyun's voice amidst the buzzing he was starting to hear. "Look at me."

Taeyong opened his eyes, sight a little hazy, and locked eyes with Jaehyun.

Taeyong's eyes were lidded and slightly crossed, cheeks ruddy and tear-stained, and lips stretched obscenely over his cock. Jaehyun had never seen a better sight.

The hands gripping Jaehyun's pants started to tighten and he took it as a signal to remove his cock out of Taeyong's mouth, the latter desperately inhaling a large breath of air into his lungs, like a man in a desert finally finding oasis. There was a thick string of saliva connecting his lips to the tip of Jaehyun's engorged arousal, and some finding their way down his chin and chest mixed with pre cum.

One of Jaehyun's hands released itself from the pink locks, moving to grip his own cock by the base in his hands. He then proceeded to slap Taeyong's face with his length, the sound heavy as it made contact with the shorter one's cheeks.

"What a good cockslut you are," Jaehyun gave a few more slaps to his cheeks, sliding the tip between his lips to the inside of his cheeks to pop it back out, resting his length on top of half his face. "You must like sucking cock that much, huh?"

Taeyong wasn't able to give a verbal response, throat too hoarse and scratchy. He figured that either way, he probably wouldn't have been able to with the way he was deep throated, almost on the brink of passing out.

He looked completely fucked out, what with a cock on top of his face and mouth opened to release short pants, and Jaehyun shook his head by his hair to bring him out of his stupor, demanding that he snap out of it.

Taeyong managed to give an open mouthed smile, tongue peeking out to give a kittenish lick at Jaehyun's shaft.

Jaehyun was astounded at the younger guy for being able to smile, albeit stupidly, right after they got deep throated. 

And he even had the guts to provoke him in that position.

"You won't be smiling after I'm through with you." Jaehyun said as he leaned lower to bring his face closer to Taeyong's, a hand still fisted on the other's soft locks.

"You want more?" The resounding slap in the room came from Jaehyun's palm connecting with Taeyong's cheek this time, not hard enough to cause real pain but enough to create the sharp sound. 

Jaehyun didn't miss the twitch of Taeyong's cock when his palm connected with his cheek, the sadistic part of him fired up at the additional fact. 

Taeyong nodded his head, and as if he hasn't learned anything from the past minutes, earned another slap to the face, this time a little bit harder.

"Answer me." Jaehyun growled lowly, gripping Taeyong's hair tighter in his hands.

"Yes, please!" Taeyong pleaded, voice broken and hoarse.

Satisfied, Jaehyun smirked and released his grip on Taeyong's hair.

"Get up. On your back" Jaehyun motioned to the bed with his head.

Taeyong obeyed, standing up on shaky legs and getting back up on the bed, knees crying in relief as they hit the soft mattress and positioned himself the way he was asked, waiting for Jaehyun to remove his pants and join him.

The mattress dipped as Jaehyun joined him on his right, warm and hard body finally coming in contact with his own lean one.

"Spread your legs." Jaehyun's hands found themselves on his knees, spreading them apart the way he previously was in when he prepared himself.

Without preamble, Jaehyun's fingers found his hole, immediately plunging two inside the moist heat and eliciting a low moan from Taeyong, all the way to the hilt while his other hand kept one of Taeyong's legs pressed to his own chest by the back of his thighs to give a better view for the camera.

Jaehyun's fingers were different from his own. Lengthy and thicker in comparison to his bony fingers, bigger than his own as most of Jaehyun's body was. 

Jaehyun doesn't waste time and thrusts his fingers inside his hole, gentleness non-existent as he thrust with purpose, each stab evoking high pitched whimpers and babbling from the pink haired actor. Jaehyun finger fucked his ass ruthlessly, knuckles slapping his pert bottom and tips of his fingers crooking upwards with every slam. 

The constant assault to his prostate sent shockwaves of pleasure down his spine, back arching off the bed and thighs involuntarily closing together at the onslaught of sensations he was receiving.

That might have been a wrong move, yelping when he felt the harsh sting of a slap across the back of his thigh.

"Hey, be useful and keep your legs spread."

Taeyong, drunk on pleasure and eager to please, hooked both his hands on the back of his knees and kept them pressed to his own chest as Jaehyun continued to ram his fingers in his slick hole.

Jaehyun's now other free hand found purchase on Taeyong's ass, fingers spread over the expanse of smooth and supple skin to pull it away from the direction his fingers inside Taeyong's tight entrance is going, the pink rim of his hole stretching from the opposing forces. Jaehyun's thrusts never relented all throughout despite deliberately missing his sweet spot as punishment for his earlier stunt, before adding a third finger into the mix, the lube from earlier helping with the addition.

"Fuck, that's a nice shot there."

"Slut was made for it," Jaehyun replied to the cameraman's comment before he retracted his fingers from Taeyong's entrance to pull on his other ass cheek in the same manner as he did the first one. 

"I mean look, this hole is just asking to be filled." As if to emphasize, Taeyong's pink entrance fluttered around air, frustratingly empty after being used.

"You'd want that, won't you slut?" 

Taeyong was far too deep in his arousal to feel embarrassed, shame has long left his body when all he was craving for was to finally get fucked for real. He felt like the foreplay has gone on for too long already, and any moment longer without a cock in his ass will make him go crazy. He was desperate for it already.

"Please...I w-want your cock inside me." Taeyong begged, eyes in that signature puppy look, pants escaping his open mouth. "I want you to fuck me already."

"Yeah? You want me to finally make use of this hole?" Jaehyun smirked as he positioned himself between Taeyong's spread legs, slapping his hard length on the puckered ring of muscles, Taeyong's entrance fluttering in response.

"Please, please, please, please..." Taeyong was just babbling now, hips wiggling in a desperate attempt to tempt Jaehyun into pushing his dick inside of him.

Jaehyun shushed him, a seemingly soft and comforting gesture that was a contrast to everything he has seen of Jaehyun the whole time, although if Taeyong hadn't been consumed by his lust-driven mind and less intoxicated by pleasure, he might have noticed the condescending tone underlying the shush and the cocky smirk he sent towards the camera as he lubed up his shaft.

"You want it?" Jaehyun pressed the tip of his cock to Taeyong's puffy entrance, pushing with no real effort only to slide the entirety of its length over it with the intention of teasing. 

"Please..." Taeyong looked desperate, is desperate, beautiful features wrecked already as tears of frustration ran down his cheeks, as one of his hands searched for one of Jaehyun's sinewy forearms that was keeping himself up beside his head. 

"You want my cock?" Jaehyun asked in a teasing tone.

Jaehyun wanted to ruin Taeyong.

Taeyong nodded his head wildly, starting to babble again. "I want it, please give me y-" 

Without warning, Jaehyun gripped the area where Taeyong's neck met with his shoulder hard as he rammed his engorged length in one powerful thrust inside Taeyong, a sharp scream cutting through the room from the sudden penetration to his walls, Jaehyun's tight hold on him preventing him from moving up the bed from the force of his thrust.

Taeyong's eyes rolled to the back of his head, fingers creating indentations on Jaehyun's forearm beside him as his back arched off the bed. He wasn't sure which sensation triumphed, if it was the pain from feeling like he was being split in half or if it was the pleasure of finally being filled after all the built up frustration he has experienced.

Jaehyun on the other hand hadn't relented his hold on Taeyong, eyes shut in pleasure and releasing a drawn out moan because Taeyong was fucking tight.

Opening his eyes, the sight that greeted him was other worldly. Taeyong's doe eyes were just the slightest bit open with tears running down the sides of his face as his mouth released short gasps of air with his chest moving in rhythm, one of his hands still gripping on Jaehyun's forearm. Jaehyun is pretty much convinced that whatever expression Taeyong has on, even while crying, that he is the most beautiful person Jaehyun has ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Sliding his gaze down to where they were connected, he can see just how overly stretched Taeyong's hole is around his length. Looking over Taeyong, whose motionless body was not only shorter than his but also a lot more slender, his cock looked way thicker than usual as the pink rim of Taeyong's tight hole strained against it.

Jaehyun slowly retracted his hips, the tightness of Taeyong's hole causing the rim to obscenely catch on Jaehyun's member until just the engorged head was pulling against the pink rim, the movement jolting Taeyong out of his momentary limpness. Jaehyun could see Taeyong's eyes widen and the minute shaking of his head, as if asking for more time to adjust.  
Jaehyun's eyes ran down the length of Taeyong's shaking body, landing on the latter's sorry little member, twitching pathetically and weeping pre-cum. The sake of the theme or his rough act be damned, the well-being and needs of his partners should be assured and attended to. Jaehyun always makes sure that his partners are always feeling good and satisfied. And it is by that sight alone that Jaehyun deemed it okay to proceed amidst Taeyong's half-hearted attempt at asking for more time. "N-not yet, please, I-"  
Jaehyun's free hand grabbed at one of the back of Taeyong's thighs and pushed it against his chest, angling his cock where he knows will hit Taeyong's prostate dead on before slamming back inside hard, the resounding smack his hips made as it slapped against Taeyong's buttocks in chorus with the high pitched curse escaping the latter's mouth. "Fuck! Oh my God, S-shit..." 

"Yeah, you don't get what you want here." Jaehyun sneered as he gave another hard thrust, this time actually moving Taeyong up the mattress now that both his hands are on Taeyong's thighs, bending him in half.

Seeing how Taeyong practically moaned with all his previous thrusts, Jaehyun immediately set forth a steady pace, thrusts deep and hard. Jaehyun would retract all the way until the head was all that was left before pushing his entire length all the way back inside, the heat and tightness almost too constricting but never unwelcome. The resulting moans every time he slammed back home never disappointed Jaehyun. 

It was only a matter of time before Taeyong felt the initial pain of the first few thrusts start to dissipate, and even then the sting felt kind of good, knowing that something so big was stretching him to his limits and that he was able to endure it. It was feeding his ego so much, that he almost forgot about the pain and pleasure started to take over his senses with every thrust inside him, the friction of Jaehyun's cock entering and leaving his hole making him want more of it. The feeling of heat from Jaehyun's member rubbing against his inner walls as it jabbed at a certain spot inside him was addicting.

As Taeyong starts to get comfortable with the steady pace Jaehyun has set up, Jaehyun powered up his thrusts and increased his speed, laying one of his feet flat on the mattress for leverage. 

"Fuck, y-yes...Fuck my hole harder!" Taeyong mewled, and with nothing to purchase on, his hands balled up the sheets on his sides as he lay folded in half, receiving Jaehyun's relentless thrusts.

"You want it harder?" Jaehyun asked through gritted teeth, his thrusts never missing a beat.

Taeyong's response was a breathy 'yeah', his teeth sucking in his lower lip. After all, if he was going to do it, he might as well go all out. He won't be missing the chance of having to be treated as roughly as possible.

Jaehyun halted his thrusts then, his length lodged deep inside Taeyong, the latter looking up at him as he loomed over his body. A question was about to leave Taeyong's lips when Jaehyun pushed at his body so that half of his back was lying on the mattress and half of it pressed against the headboard, the wood cool against his warm back, all while Jaehyun's hard cock was inside of him, pressing in all the right places with all the movement.

Jaehyun let go of his legs in favor of gripping the headboard above Taeyong's head. 

Though the pleasure that Taeyong physically feels when his body is played with, when his insides are violated, or even when his throat is used, is something that he won't ever trade for anything else, the pleasure of having your eyes feasting on a sight such as the one in front of him is something he won't be exchanging anytime soon as well.

It has already been established that Jaehyun has a great body, but right now, with Jaehyun in between Taeyong's spread legs, it just seemed so different. His hard and muscular body was in front of him, all six or maybe even eight packs stretched across his pale skin, his arms equally as strong as they stretched above him, veins prominent from the force of his grip against the wood, and his face that was looming over him with an indescribable expression. 

Jaehyun looked so powerful, and with how he was practically caged in by Jaehyun's body, his own felt so small in comparison. As if he Jaehyun was looking down on him and he was nothing but an object to be used. As if Jaehyun will completely control his body, and is able to do anything he so desires with it. He felt weak.

He liked feeling weak.

And he knew what he was supposed to do. What he wants to do. He is to accept it. That is all he is to do.

Locking his thin ankles behind Jaehyun's back, he then raised both his hands to reach for the arms above him, gripping them firmly to ground himself.

"Please, give it to me."

Jaehyun didn't waste a single second after before he delivered thrusts after punishing thrusts into Taeyong, the grip he had on the headboard enabling him push into Taeyong that much further ripping out pleasured screams from the body beneath him.  
With every thrust that Jaehyun administers, Taeyong's body kept pressing more and more against the headboard, unsure anymore whether if Jaehyun wanted to press even deeper into him or if he wanted Taeyong to just be one with the wood. It's as if Jaehyun had no restraint with the way he was fucking Taeyong, the pace was brutal and had Taeyong's moans been any lesser in volume, he might have heard the headboard banging against the wall.

"That enough for you, slut?" Jaehyun spat out as he continued with his ministrations, his thrusts only increasing in strength when he saw how Taeyong's face was contorted in pure pleasure, so lost in it his mouth was left wide open as incoherent babbles, moans, and curses flew right out of it.

In the midst of it all, Taeyong managed to choke out Jaehyun's name, his hands on Jaehyun's arms tightening and shaking it for attention. "J-jaehyu...please!"

Jaehyun's thrusts didn't weaken in the slightest but he did slow down to listen to whatever Taeyong was about to say.

"S-spit...in my mouth." In between being slammed against the mattress, Taeyong managed to look Jaehyun straight in the eyes, his own brown set swimming in desperation and lust and poorly concealed shame at his own request. "Please, spit inside m-my mouth."

From the lack of change in Jaehyun's expression, it was either he was too good at acting that he wasn't surprised or that it wasn't new to him anymore. His hips didn't even stutter once as he continued ramming into Taeyong. It doesn't matter which because Jaehyun's next words made Taeyong whine in excitement.

"Open up."

Eager to have one of his fantasies finally brought to life, Taeyong opened up wide, expression vulnerable and expecting.

It may just be the fact that his fantasy was fulfilled, or it may even be possible that he was just so dirty, so kinky and freaky that when Jaehyun leaned down, mouth just inches away from his, and spat directly inside his awaiting mouth with a contemptuous smile on his face right after, that his own erect member twitched in excitement and dribbled out more pre-cum.

"Nasty slut." Jaehyun mocked, one hand immediately placed firmly over Taeyong's mouth, covering it up. "Aren't you ashamed, asking people to spit in your mouth?" Jaehyun punctuated every sentence with a harsh thrust into his hole.

He is. Taeyong is ashamed. It's extremely degrading to have someone spit on you, never mind inside your mouth. But maybe that's why Taeyong asked for it.

Because he likes being shamed.

Many times has he dreamt of being treated like he was worth nothing, used for other people's satisfaction. It was sick, and now that he has experienced it, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Foregoing a reply, not that he can with Jaehyun's palm over his mouth, all he could do was moan with Jaehyun's saliva still swimming in his mouth.

"Swallow." Jaehyun instructed as his other hand pulled on Taeyong's pink hair roughly and pulled it back, revealing the pale expanse of his smooth neck.

It is only when Jaehyun saw the Adam's apple on Taeyong's neck bop up and down did he release his grip on both his hair and his mouth, slowing his own thrusts to a stop.

A sudden surge of courage made Taeyong open up his mouth, tongue lying out. Whether as a sign for more or simply to show that he had done well and did as instructed to fish for praises, he's not sure.

He certainly wasn't expecting the slap to the face that he got, but he wasn't that surprised anymore either.

"That's a good boy." Jaehyun cooed in that deep baritone voice, pushing two of his fingers inside Taeyong's mouth and pressing down on the tongue. The moan Taeyong let out as he sucked and gagged on his fingers was starting to become such music to his ears.

Jaehyun pulled out of his hole, feeling empty but even more so now that he has just been stretched so wide. Jaehyun moved to his side and his eyes followed the hung appendage as it swung around and he can't help the whine that left his mouth in desperation to have it back inside of him.

With Jaehyun now on his side and not covering his view of most of the camera crew, he is again reminded that he is actually filming. He couldn't believe that he got so into it, he forgot that he was supposed to be doing his job. There were numerous cameras and eyes fixed on him, his shameful side had just been recorded for the world to see and it made him shiver in excitement. His face must have been a shade of red already, if not from the multiple slaps Jaehyun had given him prior, then from the burning embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

"Come on, show them that pretty hole."

After being fucked senseless, his limbs were uncooperative, sluggish in their movements but he managed to grab onto both of his cheeks and spread them apart as much as he can, bearing his most intimate parts for the cameras to record. He tried to relax his muscles as much as he can, but he cannot help the constant fluttering of his hole.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed as he took matters into his own hands, literally and figuratively.

Jaehyun's palms half covered Taeyong's own, his fingers hooking and pulling at Taeyong's pink and puffy rim at opposite directions much like how he had done earlier. The only difference this time is that Taeyong's hole stretched much wider than before, gaping as Jaehyun's fingers pulled them apart.

Taeyong could feel cold air assault his insides, and he couldn't really do anything other than lie down and let Jaehyun take over as the cameraman positioned himself directly in front of Taeyong's hole.

"Fuck, yeah... you probably haven't been stretched this wide before, have you?"

It took a while for Taeyong to realize that the cameraman was talking to him, but it would seem that he wasn't really expecting an answer from him anyway.

"Spit inside of him."

From that, Taeyong was at full attention, waiting for Jaehyun to do as instructed.

The moan he let out as Jaehyun spit out a blob of saliva inside his hole was uncontrollable. The feeling of the liquid seeping down his insides as it went deeper and deeper, Taeyong couldn't explain. Jaehyun plunged his fingers inside, resulting in a dirty, squelching sound as he kept thrusting his fingers in and out.

It may have been the size-queen inside of him that the fingers weren't doing much for him anymore, the smooth pads of Jaehyun's fingertips only serving to tease him and made him whine and wiggle his ass in frustration.

Taeyong thought that there wasn't really that much to lose anymore, so after a feeling of boldness ran through him, he reached out one of his hands and slowly crept them up to his side and grabbed at Jaehyun's thick member, giving it a tug as a sign that he couldn't take it anymore. That he wanted him back inside of him and to mess him up even more.

He should've expected that it wouldn't be easy, yelping and letting go of Jaehyun's dick so fast when a stinging slap was delivered to his ass cheek, the sound sharp across the room as his ass jiggled from the impact of Jaehyun's hit.

It hurt, and it must be showing from the radiating pain that the pale skin of his ass cheek is slowly turning into a blooming red. 

What Taeyong didn't expect was the immediate soothing gesture Jaehyun gave to his abused flesh, rubbing his soft palm across it to will away the pain even as the words coming out of his mouth was anything but.

"Fucking greedy, aren't we now?" Jaehyun continued massaging the supple swell of his bottom, the sensation felt good but nowhere near the pleasurable feeling he was drunk off of just minutes ago.

"I can't anymore, please! I feel so empty." Taeyong cried, the desperation showing in his voice as he directed another one of his kicked puppy expressions towards Jaehyun, knowing how it worked most of the time.

"Yeah? You want me to fill up your slutty hole again?"

"Mhm." Taeyong's lips were set in a pout, knowing how out of place it must have looked considering everything else, but also knowing the effect it has on most people.

"Get on all fours and face the camera." Jaehyun commanded, giving a light slap to the inside of one of Taeyong's thighs.

Not wasting a single second, Taeyong did as ordered, getting on his hands and knees. He was that desperate, so hungry for that feeling deep inside him, like his inner walls were physically aching for it and he couldn't help wiggling his ass as Jaehyun positioned himself behind him, making Jaehyun deliver another slap to his ass to which Taeyong gave a moan to.

"I want you to look at the camera as I enter you, you understand?" 

Taeyong nodded frantically. At this point, Taeyong would nod at almost anything Jaehyun asked him to if it meant that he'd finally get fucked senseless again.

He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth when he felt the tip of Jaehyun's cock slide down his crack before getting caught at his rim, half lidded eyes staring directly at the lenses of the camera.

Taeyong's eyes slowly fluttered shut as Jaehyun eased his way inside his hole, the familiar feeling of his cock penetrating his entrance was euphoric.

It was short lived though, because just as Jaehyun got halfway inside of him, the voice behind the camera disrupted it. "Keep your eyes open." 

It resulted to Jaehyun pulling his cock out of his hole, practically clenching on nothing again and it frustrated Taeyong even further, unable to do anything but nod in compliance.

It was easier said than done, to not succumb to the feeling of letting his eyes droop as Jaehyun pushed inch by painful inch back inside him, back arching to receive the intrusion more comfortably. His eyebrows scrunched in pleasure, lower lip freed from his teeth as it hung open to release a breathy moan as he finally felt Jaehyun's hips press against the back of his thighs, cock all the way inside him.

Taeyong's body shivered from the pleasure of being so full again, his ass felt so tight he thinks that his insides are perfectly molded against Jaehyun's thick length once again, able to feel the prominent veins of his cock against his walls. So big, it pressed against his sweet spot even before he bottomed out.

"There we go. That's a good slut."

Taeyong wasn't even sure who uttered the words because in the next moment, Jaehyun was pounding into him, thrusts fast and powerful he was in danger of flying off the bed if it wasn't for Jaehyun's firm grip on the curve of his waist.

So far, Jaehyun's touches had been nothing but rough, inflicting delicious pain on his scalp from the hair pulling to the stinging slaps that left his skin burning. And he was loving every single second of it. He loved how Jaehyun's hands almost circled around his thin waist as he fucked him mercilessly, the bruising grip sure to leave marks that he would proudly wear until they disappeared. 

Taeyong made sure that Jaehyun knew he was enjoying it from the moans ripped out of his throat for every snap of his hips, curses falling out along side lengthy groans. "Yes! Yes! Fuck! Please don't stop."

"Yeah? You like being such a good cock slut for me?" Jaehyun growled, watching in satisfaction every time the soft swell of Taeyong's ass jiggled from both his thrusts and the alternating slaps he gives to his bottom. Jaehyun would have stopped, the previously smooth, white skin now littered with shades of pinks and reds, but he couldn't help it, not when Taeyong was extremely reciprocal to his actions, screaming out variations of more, yes, and harder.

Not really knowing as to the limits Taeyong has set for himself regardless of his pleads and cries for more, Jaehyun had to stop because Taeyong's battered ass cheeks are now more red than the pale smoothness it used to be. It didn't escape his eyes how Taeyong's thighs started to shake violently under his own weight, seemingly enduring the last few hits.

Taeyong's ass looked tender right now that Jaehyun stopped thrusting altogether, opting for burying himself to the hilt and giving shallow thrusts.

"No, no, w-why'd you stop? I can take it so please don't stop!"

Contrary to Taeyong's wanton whines, there were fresh tear tracks running down the smaller one's face, betraying his earlier claims. His eyes, however, were imploring and wide, his eyebrows scrunched in question as he attempted to move his hips back and forth to no avail with Jaehyun's iron grip on his sides.

Jaehyun was surprised. Taeyong's body was slender, so lithe he almost looked frail that he doubted his confidence when they first met, that Taeyong would break before even reaching the halfway mark. So far, Taeyong has done nothing but take, take, and take whatever he threw at him without complaint, eager for more he seemed insatiable, as if whatever he was giving the younger was never enough. In fact, he didn't even expect the same Lee Taeyong he has watched since his webcam days until his soft porn, that he would be this kinky and this much of a masochist. He was always just the twink on camera.

"Jaehyun, please... fuck me, hit me, anything, I-"

Taeyong's string of babbling was cut, giving way to a broken moan when Jaehyun grabbed at his nape and pushed him face down on the mattress, and gave a hard thrust to his hole. He felt hot breath directly on his ear, Jaehyun's words sending shivers down his spine. "A fucking slut doesn't get to tell me what to do."

Jaehyun began fucking him in earnest, thrusts unforgiving as he kept his hold on Taeyong's neck, the latter's voice half muffled by the sheets. His other hand trailed down his back and down Taeyong's crack until reached where they were connected. It was pretty obvious by now that Taeyong won't be complaining any time soon, so he pressed his thumb inside Taeyong's stuffed hole alongside his cock, finding pleasure in the broken whine he let out.

"I bet you could take another cock inside this slutty hole of yours. You'd probably like that, right?" If the addition of his thumb didn't make his body shake in excitement, Jaehyun's dirty words and what they could have implied certainly did.

"I bet you wouldn't even mind if we had Lucas over there join us, make you so loose with both of our cocks, huh?" 

The thought of being stretched by two cocks at once sent warning signals in his head. The idea planting itself in his pleasure muddled brain, a vivid picture starting to form in his head of himself being impaled by two cocks. Taeyong had no fucking idea who Lucas even is, but he knows deep down that he wouldn't have minded that he join, way too far off in the fantasy in his head and willing to succumb to the idea, nodding his head frantically. "Yes, please... I want t-that..."

"Tempting, babe. But let's save that for next time, alright?" It took a moment for Taeyong to realize that Lucas is the guy behind the camera, going by his earlier statement. Getting a closer look at Lucas' face and maybe even venturing down to his crotch, yeah, he definitely wouldn't have minded that he join.

"Shame. You would have looked good fucked up by two cocks." Jaehyun murmured in that deep voice of his beside his ear. The pressure on his nape disappeared and instead grabbed at both his arms, pulling them behind him and twisting them together so that Jaehyun could hold them with one hand on his back. Jaehyun's free hand found itself tangling on the pink locks of Taeyong's hair before he pulled at them so that Taeyong's upper body was suspended in midair, fucking into his body in that position. It went on for a while, Taeyong's lewd moans resonating with Jaehyun's low grunts, before the latter let go of the soft, sweaty locks in favor of roaming the shorter one's chest, roughly twisting and pinching the pinkish nubs, eliciting high pitched squeals from Taeyong's end.

Jaehyun's hand then travelled up to wrap around his neck, fingers covering more than half the circumference of his slender neck and pulling him against his chest. The change in position also enabled Jaehyun to reach that much deeper inside of him, his meaty cock continuously applying pressure to his prostate. His wrists were let go as its captor delved down to reach Taeyong's front, flat palm grazing over his neglected member up his navel, to his other nipple that was deprived of the treatment the other one got, tweaking and pinching before finally reclaiming its place on his hips, jack-hammering his wet heat.

The fingers around Taeyong's neck started to apply some pressure, and his cock started twitching in interest again. His cock has been neglected for some time now that the act of being choked started to build up pressure at the area of his groin. Jaehyun's grunts above him caught his attention, his eyes immediately darting to the taller one's lips. They looked so soft, so pretty he couldn't believe such degrading words has left it. He was hit with the sudden urge to have a taste, to feel them against his, to see if they were as soft as they looked. So in a moment of weakness and temptation, he tilted his head up, lips trying to reach Jaehyun's own pair. 

Jaehyun noticed, and backed his head away just an inch, smirking at Taeyong's desperate attempt at kissing him. Taeyong was oddly persistent, his pleasure stricken face starting to contort in a petulant expression as he chased Jaehyun's lips, even going as far as to poke his tongue out only to make the most smallest of grazes to his lips.

Jaehyun's hand shot up from Taeyong's hips to pull at his hair, tilting his head away from his own, before the sending a glare his way, and aimed a glob of spit directly inside his open mouth. "Know your place." With his hands now covering Taeyong's mouth and the other still around his neck, Jaehyun slammed his hips into Taeyong's, resuming his monstrous pace as the latter gurgled out moans against his hand. His fingers started pressing tighter around the base of the smaller one's neck and he found sadistic pleasure at Taeyong's hands scrambling up to grapple at his own, not so much to stop him but to ground himself. 

It was all just too much for pitiful Taeyong, Jaehyun putting him in his place, spitting inside his mouth, the pressure against his airways preventing him from breathing properly, and the hard shaft impaling his insides, making stars appear before his dizzying surroundings every time his prostate gets violated, that he just broke. With the plethora of stimulation his body has gone through, it was inevitable, his impending orgasm approached him like a train, racking his whole body in shivers as he scratched at Jaehyun's arms, unsure what to do with them as each and every single one of his nerve endings sent delicious sensations all over his body. It was one of the most powerful orgasms Taeyong has ever experienced, and it didn't help that Jaehyun, having not expected it, still fucked him through it, must have noticed when his inner walls started to spasm around his length and started giving even harder thrusts. His orgasm felt never ending, his little cock spurting cum after cum, as if every push of Jaehyun's cock against his prostate was some sort of button for him to pump out more of his secretions.

But of course, it had to end. His cock was unable to push out any more semen, the last few trickling out the tip. Taeyong felt the fingers around his neck loosen up and only then did he manage to finally swallow the spit inside his mouth.  
Jaehyun felt the movement of Taeyong's swallowing against his palm, and gave the latter a few rewarding thrusts at intervals just to watch the bodily shudder in response.

"Damn, you'd think he was a rookie. I actually thought he'd last longer." Lucas chuckled. 

Taeyong felt embarrassed. And not the same type of embarrassment that feeds his arousal. He felt bad for not being able to control himself. He has been in the industry for a couple of years now, and he should have been able to hold it for much longer. Hitting an orgasm in an untimely manner was sort of a blow to his pride that he couldn't even look at the camera. An orgasm in a porn film usually signifies the approaching end of filming and he felt bad that Jaehyun seemed far from getting his own.

At this rate, he was just so ashamed that he was looking at anywhere but anyone's eyes, ears overly conscious of the murmurs around the set. His pupils were shaking in fear at the prospect of being seen as inadequate in his profession, but nothing could have prepared him for Jaehyun's own hot words against his ears. "Think it's over? I don't think so."

The next few short seconds were a blur. His whole world spun as Jaehyun grabbed his body and turned him around to face him. The next moment found Jaehyun on his back, and manhandling Taeyong to sit on top of his cock.

After just having had his climax, his body was still overly sensitive, so the intrusion back into his hole was nowhere near the same pleasant experience and yet Jaehyun had already grabbed fistfuls of his ass cheeks, feet planted firmly on the mattress and fucked up into his body as his own hips was brought down to meet the thrust.

Jaehyun's movements were punishing, and he knows he probably deserves it, so he couldn't do anything but accept it. He's sure he looks so pitiful lying on top of Jaehyun right now, no different from a sex doll as he was used to reach his own orgasm. "Stupid slut, coming before me when you're nothing but a cock sleeve." He was drooling all over Jaehyun's hard chest, hands clenched on his broad shoulders as he waited for his refractory period to end, his over stimulated body starting to feel slivers of pleasure once again.

He has never been more thankful for his refractory period, for it was shorter than most other male's because it was sooner rather than later that he felt his cock stir back to life, catching Jaehyun's attention when he felt it harden in between their abdomens.

"There we go." Jaehyun smirked as he slowed his thrusts to a stop, pushing at Taeyong's shoulder so that he was sitting upright.

"You looked like you enjoyed making me do all the work. You've had your fill so you better give me mine." Despite the sharp tone, Jaehyun's palms were currently smoothing up and down his waist, massaging the supple flesh of his ass, and to Taeyong, small as it was, knows that it was an apology for using his body when he was overly sensitive.

"I-I'm so sorry. I won't do it again." Taeyong felt the need to apologize for various reasons. He felt like a child because he doesn't even know what he was sorry for the most. For coming too fast? For not doing his job well? For disappointing Jaehyun? All he knows is that he needed to apologize. "Jaehyun, p-please forgive me..."

"You want me to forgive you?" 

Not having enough courage to give a verbal reply with Jaehyun's gaze so dark and intense, he opted for a hum and nodded his head.

"You'll have to work for it then." Jaehyun challenged as he lay down comfortably on the bed, hands crossed behind his head, smirk a permanent feature on his face.

"Yes, sir..." Taeyong didn't know where it came from, but he felt like he shouldn't be addressing Jaehyun by his name at the moment. It seemed to be the right decision too, because just when he thought that Jaehyun's eyes couldn't get any darker, he was mistaken.

With how he was previously positioned on all fours, he didn't have a good enough vantage point in contrast to the one he has now. Being seated on top of Jaehyun's body this time, he realized just how sweaty he is, and it didn't make him any less sexier in Taeyong's view. It only served to make his pale skin glisten, highlighting every single ridge and crevice located on Jaehyun's body. His arms were bulging from the position they are in and Taeyong couldn't help the moan leaving his lips, body squirming because he gets to feast his eyes while he controls the playing field right now. It was of no help to his growing arousal.  
"I'll work hard..."

Taeyong started bouncing on Jaehyun's cock, and true to his word, exerted more effort in gyrating his hips as he went down and clamping his walls tighter as he went back up. It didn't even matter that he was missing his prostate a lot, he just wanted Jaehyun to feel good. He wanted to make it up to Jaehyun.

"Do I make you f-feel g-ahh... good Jaehyun?" Taeyong mewled, lips set into a pout as his eyes searched Jaehyun's for any sort of approval.

When there was no sign of any change in his expression aside from the cocky grin plastered on his face, he knew it wasn't enough. 

Moving his hands from Jaehyun's chest to his muscular thighs behind him and leaning back, he spread his legs more to give Jaehyun a better view of where they were connected as he resumed fucking himself on the thick shaft. His moans increased in volume when his prostate was hit and he couldn't help but chase that feeling again, succeeding in having his sweet spot stimulated, all the while keeping eye contact with Jaehyun.

"Fuck... you feel so good inside me." Taeyong whimpered, pupils dilated once again as he rode Jaehyun, his own cock now fully hard as it bounced pathetically every time he impaled himself on Jaehyun's cock. 

Minutes passed with Jaehyun simply watching Taeyong slam his hips down, looking more whorish with the way he kept grinding his ass and frantically bouncing on his dick like that's all he knows what to do. Desperation was flowing out of him in waves, evident in his eyes that was begging him to do something, anything, because as much as it feels good, it's just not how Taeyong wanted to be treated.

They have only been together for no more than an hour, and yet Jaehyun already knows that Taeyong never wanted control. He wanted to be controlled. he derives pleasure from being controlled. He'd surrender control as fast as a snap of a finger.

And if Jaehyun had to be perfectly honest, he was never a fan of giving the reigns to his partners, always preferring to be the one in control. The one breaking down others into a whining mess.

Jaehyun had had enough.

"Turn around."

Taeyong did as instructed, twisting around so that his back was to Jaehyun again. He wasn't sure what to do next when he felt Jaehyun sit upright, hooking both his arms under the back of his knees then pressing his palms on the back of his head. It was the Full Nelson position. Taeyong knew because he wanted to one day be fucked in this position. The day seemed to have come.

What he didn't expect was how the position could be so humiliating. It was like all the intimate parts of himself was exposed and bared for every single one in the room to see, and with his legs locked and immobilized with his arms pretty much useless beside him, he felt all the more vulnerable. Not that he was complaining.

He didn't have that much time to dwell on the embarrassment when Jaehyun fucked his hole in earnest, thick rod sliding in and out of his stretched hole at a very fast pace. What's even better in this position is that he could see it happening in front of his eyes.

Taeyong had always found it exciting to watch himself get fucked in various positions, either in front of a mirror or on one of his videos, the sight of his small body getting railed never failed to make him wet and writhe in pleasure.

It knocked the breath out of him. Both literally and figuratively. It was mesmerizing, the way his rim grips around the thickness of Jaehyun's cock as he pulls out then disappears completely as he thrusts balls deep inside his hole. In, out, then back in again. His own cock which was in front of him but still a good few inches away started drooling pre-cum from the straight up pornographic view he is captive to and the pleasurable assault to his hole.

He barely remembered and almost forgot about Lucas and his camera, so he graced the lenses his attention, all obscene moans and debauched expression for the world to witness. He can barely open his eyes and drool was escaping his mouth and dripping down his chin, starting to puddle around his chest. And he is not afraid to show the shamelessness that is himself and that he is practically in a state of euphoria.

"Yes! Yes! Fuck, feels so good... Fuck my slutty hole harder, please!" Taeyong spew out expletives, inhibitions all fucked out of his being and blinded by the searing pleasure building up inside him.

"Fuck, I'm close! Your big cock is gonna-ahh make me come!" Taeyong knows he's just babbling now, but when you're getting fucked this good, his vocabulary will be pretty much limited to curses and swears words. 

Taeyong knows his orgasm is fast approaching, especially with Jaehyun constantly abusing his prostate and Taeyong seeing it happening before his very eyes. One of Jaehyun's hands moved from his head and inserted his fingers inside his mouth, fucking his mouth with his digits and making him gag. Taeyong choking on his fingers is a better sound than his mindless babble. 

Even better, Jaehyun let go of Taeyong's head entirely and wrapped both hands around Taeyongs neck, fingers pressing along the sides knowing how the latter got off from being choked minutes ago. 

The pressure around his neck was strong from the get go, immediately depriving him of oxygen and preventing him from breathing entirely. Taeyong's eyelids fluttered close, eyes rolling so far behind them from the indescribable pleasure flowing through his veins. He could feel his orgasm just around the corner, building up in his abdomen as his vision started to darken, stars and spots dotting around from the lack of air, praying that he finally hits his peak before he completely blacks out. He was on the verge and tip toeing that fine line between consciousness and unconsciousness that he was about to scramble his limp arms about.

But Jaehyun seemed to know what he was doing when his hands completely let go of his neck even before he managed to inform him of his near approaching black out, relieving Taeyong of the hold. The rush of breath as he gasped desperately for air was exhilarating, his senses impossibly heightened from being able to breathe again along with the harsh stimulation to his prostate all through it. He barely even registered that he was orgasming from the blinding pleasure he just experienced, a broken scream resounding in the whole room as he convulsed uncontrollably, thighs shaking and toes curling, his seeds streaking across his abdomen, and some reaching to paint his own face from the power of his ejaculation.

His orgasm was overwhelming that he almost missed the deep grunts Jaehyun was releasing below him, almost, as his inner walls involuntarily clenched on the thick member spearing his insides.

Coming down from the high he was brought to, he felt overly sensitive as Jaehyun continued to fuck into him, albeit in a frantic manner as opposed to the precise thrusts he was given so far, knowing how Jaehyun must be close to reaching his own high.

One, two, then three more thrusts, and Jaehyun unhooked his arms from his legs, flinging his body away from him like he was no different from a ragdoll. He stood back up by the side of the bad and asked Taeyong to get off the mattress.

Taeyong, still recovering from the throes of pleasure, moved sluggishly, muscles uncoordinated as he swung his legs off the bed. Jaehyun was having none of it, unimpressed and just impatient that he had to push Taeyong down to his knees by his shoulders, then cupped his face to get him to look up.

Light-headed as he was and his vision still a bit blurry, Taeyong could still make out the pleasure on Jaehyun's face, the rawest of expressions he has seen on the elder ever since the cameras rolled, as he jerked his engorged member. Taeyong was disgruntled, wishing that he could have seen the same expression on his face when he was using his mouth and throat.

Taeyong watched as Jaehyun jerked himself off, large hands not enough to cover its entire length as he moved it back and forth. Jaehyun has such beautiful hands, Taeyong's mind supplied, a beautiful sight as he tugged on his veiny cock. It was almost muscle memory, the way Taeyong's mouth hung open, ready to catch all of Jaehyun's essence.

Taeyong's eyes roamed, from the heavy shaft in front of him, up Jaehyun's sweaty, chiseled body, to his pleasure contorted face, and down again. The sight was almost enough to bring his arousal back to life, he couldn't believe that after everything that has happened that he still wanted more, an involuntary moan escaping his lips when he saw a large dollop of pre-cum form at the tip of Jaehyun's cock. He was inclined bring his tongue out, to lap at the clear fluid and have a taste, but knew better than to succumb the action. He knew Jaehyun wouldn't appreciate it and decided to just wait patiently. Like a good boy.

After a few more tugs and Jaehyun was coming. Deep moans resonated and the muscles in his abdomen contracted as his body released thick ropes of cum, aimed directly at Taeyong's awaiting mouth. The first few were powerful enough to splatter across his face and over his head causing Taeyong to flinch, but most of it pooled inside his mouth.

"Don't swallow. Savor it." Jaehyun ordered, voice thick and heady.

And Taeyong did. He closed his mouth and sloshed the liquid around with his tongue, memorizing the bitter but familiar taste, all while his eyes were wide in faux innocence. He opened his mouth to show Jaehyun its contents, asking to be praised. He got none.

Jaehyun walked around to kneel behind him, index fingers scooping up the come that has missed his mouth, before hooking his middle and ring fingers at the corners of Taeyong's mouth, spreading them open and directing his head to the direction of the camera. As if his sense of taste consumed by semen wasn't enough, Jaehyun's pointer fingers placed themselves just below his nose, the thick and pungent smell now invading his olfactory senses too. It was pleasantly dizzying.

"Why don't you give a peace sign to the cameras?"

Fucked silly and come dumb, or maybe just eager to be humiliated some more, he complied, raising his hands and placing two V-signs beside his face. The way his own limp cock jumped caught in camera.

"That's a good come slut. You can swallow now." Jaehyun released his fingers from his mouth, mockingly laughing as Taeyong swallowed Jaehyun's seeds in one gulp.

And true to the concept, he does look it. Pretty boy completely ruined.

He heard someone yell out a cut!, and he didn't know if he felt relieved or not that it was over.

He saw Jaehyun walk away in his peripheral vision and he couldn't help the pang of hurt he felt. 

Some of the camera crew and staff walked over and praised him on a job well done, even Lucas gave him a pat on the back, muttering a low 'you really don't disappoint man.'.

He could see his agent fumble about, hear him ask here and there for a towel, probably to cover him up. Once he got his hands on one, he started to speed walk towards him. He should really appreciate his agent- no, friend more.

He was surprised when a bathrobe was placed over his shoulders even before his agent got to him.

He turned his head to look for the culprit, eyes blowing as wide as saucers when he saw Jaehyun kneeling beside him.

"Why do you look so surprised?." Jaehyun chuckled as he raised an eyebrow at Taeyong's dumbfound expression.

Jaehyun was looking at him with such warmth in his eyes, his lips curled up into an amused grin that emphasized his dimples, that he was having a hard time believing this was the same person who ravished him mere minutes ago. Like beauty and the beast, with beast being the one from earlier, and now...

Baffled and not knowing how to respond, Taeyong opted for shaking his head nothing, deciding to just let it go.

Jaehyun seemed to have caught on though. "We're porn actors. You couldn't have possibly thought that I would be the same off camera, now could you?"

Taeyong's face tinged pink, embarrassed for assuming just so. "You got me."

Jaehyun hummed. 

"Can you stand?" Jaehyun asked, watching Taeyong attempt to get up on shaky legs, ultimately failing when his knees buckled. His legs felt like jelly and he figured that it must have been the tiredness catching up to him. His knees would have hit the cold floor hard if not for Jaehyun's hands catching him by the sides of his arms.

"I guess not?" Taeyong chuckled bashfully.

"I got you good, huh?" Jaehyun smirked, and as much as it looked good on his face, he couldn't help but want to slap it off his face.

"Asshole!" Taeyong lightly slapped Jaehyun on the chest, the latter laughing in response.

Taeyong was about to fire off more complaints when he was suddenly swept off his feet, yelping when Jaehyun carried him bridal style, warm hands on his back and behind his knees.

Taeyong knows better than to protest for Jaehyun to let him down, his knees too weak to carry his own weight, so he just grumbled all the way to wherever Jaehyun planned on bringing him.

Meanwhile, Taeyong's agent watched the whole scene unfold, worry still painted on his face. After all, as his agent, he has watched almost all of Taeyong's past videos and not one has been as extreme as this.

"There's no need to worry, you know? Let Jaehyun handle the aftercare." 

He recognized the voice as Lucas', and he turned his head to face the owner.

"Ease up, he's good at what he does." Lucas continued, if just to erase the concern knitting his brows together.

"Yeah... Yeah, thanks Lucas. You worked hard." 

"Thanks, Woo. You too."

The scalding spray of the shower never felt more better than after a day's hard work. Eyes closing in deep relaxation as he scrubbed the sweat and bodily fluids sticking to his skin. He soaped up his whole body, seeing parts of his body start to bruise. His hips especially, along with his wrist, the back of his thighs, probably his neck too. He won't even get started on his ass cheeks.

After thoroughly rinsing off the suds, his eyes wandered to the other body in the shower with him.

Jaehyun's pale and muscular back was to him, also washing the last of the suds off of him. Even while doing something absolutely mundane such as showering, Jaehyun looked really sexy. His muscles rippled with every movement and he was just captivated. As Jaehyun turned his head upwards and to the side to wash the rest off his neck, he caught sight of his lips. He still stands by it, how his lips looked soft, now especially with how it was pouted in concentration.

It was at that exact moment that Jaehyun caught him staring, lips curling up as he turned around completely and walked towards him. He was backed up against the shower wall, the taller stopping when they were just a hair's breadth way from each other before his arms shot up to cage him in.

Taeyong felt something stirring down his abdomen, and it wasn't due to arousal this time.

Jaehyun was staring at him with such seriousness, face unreadable that he doesn't know how to react. He didn't have that much time to ponder over it when Jaehyun slowly leaned his head lower, lips pressing against his own.

And it was as Taeyong expected, soft and plush. 

He wasn't able to press back because as fast as it came, it was gone. 

Taeyong's eyes were wide, swimming in curiosity and question. 

"Figured you'd still want that kiss." Jaehyun whispered against his lips.

Not having expected such a reply, he avoided his eyes in pure embarrassment. His primary instinct at looking away was to look down, regretting it when his eyes landed on Jaehyun's soft but still sizeable member, eyes immediately flying back to Jaehyun's eyes. The lesser of two evils.

"Nothing you haven't seen before, babe. No use being shy." Jaehyun teased.

Taeyong whined, and as with every time he gets embarrassed, he aimed for a light slap across Jaehyun's pectorals.

"Stop it... Why are you like this?" Taeyong mumbled, tone verging on childish.

"It's because you're cute." Jaehyun answered truthfully. He had an act to put up earlier, so he couldn't just yield to his desires of teasing and showering Taeyong with genuine praises. God knows he held himself back from cooing at Taeyong majority of the time. It was hard when Taeyong's eyes were so huge and expressive, shining and begging for appreciation. The moment Taeyong reached for his lips was the hardest. He was this close to just crashing his lips on Taeyong's pouty ones.

After their shoot, Taeyong couldn't count the amount of times Jaehyun surprised him. This time not being an exception.

Taeyong felt his stomach fluttering and his eyes locked once again on Jaehyun's lips, all soft and tempting that he just wanted another taste of that addicting feeling.

"Can you kiss me again?" Taeyong asked in the lightest of voices.

Jaehyun's forewent a reply, smiling as he leaned down to indulge not only Taeyong's request, but his himself as well.

Taeyong, now dressed back up in his clothes, was just about to get in the passenger seat of his agent's car when Jaehyun, who insisted on walking him up to the vehicle, spoke up.

"It was a pleasure working with you. I'm hoping it won't be the last." 

Taeyong wasn't sure whether the pleasure was meant as an innuendo or just as a plain pleasantry, but either way was as positive as it can get, so he let it go. How can he not when Jaehyun was rubbing his nape in a bashful manner like that.

"I hope so too."

After a last exchange of smiles, Taeyong moved to get inside the car, opening the door and pausing with one foot already inside the vehicle. 

Turning his head back towards Jaehyun, he quipped. "It doesn't have to be."

Grabbing a pen from one of the compartments, he walked up to Jaehyun and pulled on his arm, writing his personal number on the upturned palm.

Too concentrated on writing the digits, he didn't notice the blooming smile on the taller one's face as he saw the numbers being written one by one, not until Taeyong himself lifted his head up to Jaehyun.

Taeyong's body shuddered, giddiness filling him up as he shot a wide smile at Jaehyun. Taeyong couldn't believe he was acting like such a teenager, a giggle bubbling up his throat and just about to surface to further embarrass him when a loud honk shook them out of their own bubble.

Taeyong swears that his agent can be such a kill joy sometimes, glaring at him to which he was responded with an 'I'm hungry, make it fast!'.

They exchanged goodbyes for the last time, faces both a matching pink.

Jaehyun watched as the vehicle drove away, hands containing the number of his favorite porn star tucked safe inside his pockets.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached till here, congratulations and a sincere thank you! It means a lot so I hope you could holler at me at the comments section, and we could talk about Jaehyun and Taeyong or just NCT in general. :)


End file.
